Never Knew Love
by Melissande
Summary: They say some will do anything to have a child, usually women, but what about a man? How far will one man go to have the child he’s always dreamed of? OrtonOC, OrtonLita, others
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Knew Love

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: They say some will do anything to have a child, usually women, but what about a man? How far will one man go to have the child he's always dreamed of?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the Ocs you will meet.

Dist: Ask

Spoilers: None really, I may use some storylines, I may not.

Warnings: Angst and well deception lies ahead.

Notes: This story is born of pure imagination, mine and And's who came up with the interesting challenge. For Lita leaving say it's set to be at Survivor's Series with a final match against Victoria and Mickie James for the Women's Title. Survivor's Series is November 26th. Also anything WWE related, matches, cities, will more than likely be made up, may allude to present storylines and matches, but cities might be wrong. OK? It's called fiction anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Pairings: Randy/OC, Randy/Lita, others?

0x0x0x

"So you're going to be okay? You don't want me to come home?" Randy asked into the cell phone as he walking into the hotel heading towards the elevator, heading towards his single room for the night, having chosen to go it alone this trip.

Randy was talking to his wife of a year and a half. They'd met by chance both on vacation to Hawaii. He'd seen her on the beach in a barely there bikini, blonde hair blazing around her shoulders. It had been lust at first sight for him, love for her. They'd gotten married six months after their first meeting on the same beach in Hawaii. Randy thanked god for the day he met Ashton Holland, which happened to be almost exactly two years ago.

"Yes Randy I'm sure. I will be okay. I wasn't that far along anyway. So it's not that big of a loss." Her southern accented voice replied. Randy couldn't help but feel a tightening of his chest at her words. She had been far enough along this time for them to even think of names and colors. Last time sure it hadn't been that far and they'd made the decision to end that pregnancy as it could have been the death of Ashton and Randy couldn't handle that option in life.

"But baby, we even had names picked out this time. Little Alexa Ray or Reese Alan." By now Randy had made it to his floor. He continued the conversation as he walked towards his room which he figured was at the end of the hallway.

A sigh at the end of the phone caused Randy to stop. "Baby what's wrong?"

Another sigh. "Nothing, it's just I don't know how much longer I can do this Randy."

"Do what Ash?"

"This. You and Me in separate places. It was cool at first, oh my god! Randy Orton! But now its hard. I wanted us to have a life together Randy. I left my life for you. I left my familiar settings and my home for you. And now you're never here."

Randy leaned forward until his forehead hit the wall. He listened to her complaints and took deep breaths before replying. "Ashton you knew who I was when you met me. You liked that I was a famous wrestler. You said you always wanted to marry someone famous and well ya got me babe. You know my job enables you to spend money like you do, live the lifestyle you always dreamed of and wanted. Now you have to deal with me being gone. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I can't be with you right now because of the loss of the baby, but it comes with the territory baby. I'm sorry."

Both were silent for a few minutes.

Sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just I want you here and I know you have to do that so we can be where we are, but do you have to be gone four to five days a week?"

Sigh. "Yes, Ashton Marie Holland Orton, I do! Now you knew that when you married me. Remember our plans? I work…you play. I work and make the money, you stay at home and start our family. I want to be there. I swear to god baby girl I do! But I have to do this. You can't ask me to stop the job I love, just like I can't ask you to stop the job you love, spending the money I earn." The last was said with an added smile in his voice. It worked because she laughed.

"Okay. We'll talk about this when you get home, which will be what tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm just not sure how much more I can take of this Randall."

"I know Ashton. We'll discuss it when I get home. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and sighed before pulling his head away from the wall and reaching into his pocket for this key card.

The card was almost through the slot when he heard a voice behind him that caused him to jump.

"Problems at home Orton?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle man. What do you want?"

"To bug you?"

"Haha, seriously Hunter, I'm tired and banged up from the match tonight so what do you want?"

The tall blonde man with a nose large enough for it's own zip code shrugged. "Nothing really. Thought I'd stop by and see how you were and if you wanted to come hang out."

Randy put the key in once more waiting for the door to open before answering.

"I'm fine. I mean it's hard, but I'm okay."

Hunter nodded, being a recent father for the first time, he could understand how Randy felt.

"Well I'll put it like this, it will happen when it happens and when it does it will be the right time. And when you do have your child, it's the most amazing kind of pure love that you could never imagine." Hunter smiled at the man he considered his protégé waiting till he smiled back.

"I know, it's just the getting there that's hard."

Both men grew silent, before Hunter opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Now the real reason I came by."

"Ha, I knew it wasn't to see how I was!" Randy smiled, glad of the distraction.

"Of course not, why would I care how you are Randall? I swear how big is that ego of yours?"

"No where near as big as yours H."

"Haha. Now really, some of us are gonna play strip poker and watch movies, thought you'd wanna join."

"Hmm let me think. Who is this 'us' of which you speak?"

"Well, me, Steph, the munchkin is with the grandparents for spoiling. Umm Cena, Edge, Mickie, Victoria, Melina, Nitro, Ames and Shawn. Maybe Lil. Nothing big."

"Hmm…well I could do without seeing Cena, Edge, HBK, you and Nitro naked, but the girls….hmmm I'm in, especially since you said Ames."

Hunter smiled. It was no secret that before his marriage Randy had had a huge monstrous crush on the red head, and sometimes Hunter wondered if he still did. Not that it mattered because Hunter knew the pair were close friends anyway. In fact Hunter was sure Amy was his closest female friend, maybe even a closer friend than he was with his wife, which was odd, but Hunter didn't really want to think about young Orton's relationships. That would take more time than he was willing to devote to it.

"Yeah figured as soon as I said Amy you'd be there." Hunter said as Orton shoved his luggage into the room and then turned back to him.

"Well duh. She's a good friend and she's hot, so it'd be nice to see her naked."

Randy continued the conversation as they walked down the hallway.

"Now whatever would your wife think if she heard you say that?"

"Nothing. She's cool and she knows Amy is like my best friend."

"Sure. Whatever Orton. Enough talk let's go see how quickly Cena losing his clothing." Hunter said as they made it to the elevator and waited on it.

"That's a horrible image. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

Hunter laughed as they entered the elevator and went up.

Randy laughed too despite the imagery and was thankful for the distraction from his current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Knew Love

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: They say some will do anything to have a child, usually women, but what about a man? How far will one man go to have the child he's always dreamed of?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the Ocs you will meet.

Dist: Ask

Spoilers: None really, I may use some storylines, I may not.

Warnings: Angst and well deception lies ahead.

Notes: This is a response to andonly's Surrogacy challenge. Also Lita doesn't directly appear in this one directly, but she is mentioned. K?

Notes: This story is born of pure imagination, mine and And's who came up with the interesting challenge. For Lita leaving say it's set to be at Survivor's Series with a final match against Victoria and Mickie James for the Women's Title. Survivor's Series is November 26th. Also anything WWE related, matches, cities, will more than likely be made up, may allude to present storylines and matches, but cities might be wrong. OK? It's called fiction anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Pairings: Randy/OC, Randy/Lita, Hunter/Steph, Edge/Victoria, Melina/Nitro, HBK/Lilian

Notes: It's amazing how hearing some Guns N' Roses can inspire you.

-x-x-x-

A look of concentration passed over Amy's face. She was looking closely at the poker hand in front of her. She was really trying to figure out if she get more cards or just go with what she had. Currently she was only stripped down to her t-shirt and shorts, having lost, a pair of pants, both socks, a sweatshirt, and her shoes. Sure it sounded as though she'd lost a lot but they'd been playing for well on an hour now and she was fairing better than most.

Lilian was in her bra and skirt, Amy figured she didn't care though. The blonde Latina was currently leaning up against Shawn Michaels, who himself was stripped to boxers.

Amy just shook her head. The pair were together, but not, at least that is what they said.

Melina Perez was still completely clothed though, only having lost her shoes.

Nitro was like Shawn now to boxers and Amy could see what exactly it was Melina saw in the man; he was gorgeous without clothing, especially his hip dents. Hip dents were Amy's favorite part of the male anatomy. Well one of them she thought with a smile.

Amy was glad for Melina that Nitro was at least hot as he wasn't really known for being the brightest crayon in the box.

Victoria had been present but had left before she could completely lose her clothing and Amy thought that was good. The guys had been looking rather closely at Victoria's secrets. She wasn't' a prude but she wasn't' one for wearing the skimpy clothing that some of the other women were known for. Also Amy thought that Victoria left because of the heated looks she was receiving from Edge, who had himself been bare to his boxers before he left. Man was that a guy who had some nice hip dents, if Amy thought herself. Edge had left not long after Victoria, which Amy wasn't sure if she was the only one to notice, but she thought it highly suspicious. But she was happy for her friends if it meant what she thought.

Amy heard a sigh that called her from her thoughts. She looked up to see several sets of blue and hazel eyes fixed on her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well Ames we were wondering if you were ever gonna say how many cards ya wanted." John Cena spoke for the group which included Hunter, Stephanie, Mickie and Randy.

"Well umm ah…" Amy said looking from her cards to the men staring at her. Her eyes lingering on a boxer clad Orton, who was one loss from nakedness. Something that intrigued Amy more than it should, especially since he was her best friend and he was married.

The blue eyed man sight lingering on her as well before he signaled for her to answer.

"Umm ah I want one card."

"Okay. Anybody else?" John asked as he dealt her card to her. The man himself was still in boxers and denim shorts.

"I'm in for two." Randy replied.

"I'm out." Steph said. She'd been pretty quiet all night and had gone to the bathroom several times to call and check on Aurora , thus she was the most dressed with all her clothing on.

"I'm out too." Hunter replied and rose. "I think we're about ready to head to bed. If y'all will end this eventually." He said using his hands to engulf the living room of the suite of his and Stephanie's hotel room. 'Don't' care how long ya stay just be quiet and be gone in the morning."

"Night Hunter."

"Night H."

"Night Stephanie."

"Night guys."

The couple disappeared into their bedroom and shut the door. The game continued.

"I call. Read 'em and weep boys." Mickie said. She showed a full house, queens high.

Groans went around the room.

Amy was quiet. "Hmm I guess I could take off my shirt but nah I think you will be Micks. Read my cards and weep guys." She threw them down and they were a royal flush.

Groans were heard around the room.

Amy smiled as she said, "Strip boys."

-xx-x--

The game lasted for another hour. The only one remotely clothed by the end was Melina but even she was down to underwear.

Everyone left saying they'd see the others in the morning and that they had a great time.

Amy found herself leaving with John and Randy. Both of whom she had seen had very nice hip dents.

Amy smiled as they made it to the elevator and John yawned. Randy smiled at her, trying not to imagine her with out her clothing on once more. He'd had such a great time that he had not thought of his wife or her miscarriage once. He smacked himself on the forehead, earning a look from the pair who were leaning against the same side of the elevator. Randy noticing that John was awfully close to the red head, too close for his taste. He shook his head.

"Randy are you alright?" Amy asked stepping closer only to be thrown into the Legend Killer's arms as the elevator came to a stop.

"Umm shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said once more forgetting the reason for his head smack.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, but are you?"

"Umm can we talk about it later. Just got some stuff on my mind." He said as John exited the elevator, his eyes lingering questioningly on Amy, who seemed not to read the message within.

"Night John. See you in the morning." Amy told the man as the doors closed.

Amy was still standing in Randy's arms so that made it easy for her to look at him. She waited a minute before asking him once more what was wrong. The look in her eyes telling Randy that one way or another he would end up telling her.

He sighed. "Fine. Ash lost the baby."

Her reaction was immediate. Her arms came around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Randy I'm so sorry. I know how much you guys want a child, you especially." Randy just held her. He himself finally feeling his emotions on another lost child. The pair clung together, faces wet for several more moments before the elevator stopped once more. The doors opening signaled to Amy to pull away.

Randy was touched at the tears in her eyes. She brought a hand up to his face, it lingered on his cheek. She looked into his eyes for several minutes before reaching up and kissing his cheek, then turning and making her way down the hallway to her room.

The doors closed.

Randy brought his hand up to his cheek, touching it. It burned.

The elevator finally deposited him on his floor. He made his way to his room and entered. He got ready for bed and got in. Not once time thinking of his wife. But of Amy and her reaction to his dead child and he found himself wondering. Wondering why he saw more emotion in her over the loss of child that was no blood connection to her and not the same amount in his wife. The mother of the dead child.

-x-x

Look I updated.! If you want more, review so I know! Please? Mel


End file.
